


Revision

by doorstoheaven



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorstoheaven/pseuds/doorstoheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both wearing the exact same outfit on the metro AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revision

**Author's Note:**

> For taketaemtoyourleader @ tumblr’s crop top Jonghyun challenge because I, too, after comprehension, felt the dire need for more Jonghyun in crop tops.
> 
> Warning(s): genderflux Junghee + demi Taeyeon

It had been a fairly ok day, at least as far as (sucky) Wednesdays and (also sucky) full-day math lectures could go.

 

Needless to say, Junghee was exhausted. They let out a heavy puff of breath as they slinked their way through the throng of people persistently refusing to make room for the new load of passengers. Their efforts had them crushed between a sweaty middle-aged man and two animatedly chatting elementary schoolers.

 

They cursed their luck and subtly avoided being elbowed in the stomach while simultaneously trying not to push back into the man’s chest.

 

A Friday night had never before sounded as tempting as now; the urge to just move into their favourite sweats, play video games and feed on Cheetos throughout the whole weekend grew bigger and bigger with each passing moment.

 

Fortunately, though, only two stops remained for bigger amounts of retreating city people crowding the metro before majority of them would depart and go on with their lives. Junghee sometimes very often wished they could live closer to the city centre, but their budget just wouldn’t allow it.

 

As the number of travellers had lessened and the space had flourished generously, Junghee had been in the middle of planning out their plan for the rest of the day when their train of thoughts were drawn elsewhere completely.

 

Straight across from them stood a girl—or at least it seemed like a girl from first glance—whom she had completely overseen until now. What caught Junghee’s attention, though, was her attire: Simple ankle-cut Converse, chic Levi’s boyfriend jeans, a simple white crop top with a graphic watermelon in the front, and an ochre Fjällräven Kånken backpack.

 

Which just so happened to be the exact colour of Junghee’s Fjällräven Kånken backpack.

 

Who just so happened to wear just the exact same outfit other wisely.

 

Even her hair was similarly cut right above the shoulders, maybe a little longer than Junghee’s, and in a somewhat comparable brown colour. The only difference appeared to be that this girl had a glittery diamond piercing in her navel, and Junghee did not.

 

Well, that, and the fact that the outfit seemed to fit this girl’s tall slim body ten times better than Junghee’s short chubby one.

 

As if on cue, the girl’s eyes met with Junghee’s. They were quick to look away, teeth worrying their bottom lip all the while knowing that the exact realization they just went through was probably going through this girl’s head right now as well. They felt awfully ill at ease.

 

Throughout the rest of the ride home, Junghee found that the diffidence weighted heavy on their shoulders. That one exchange of glances where both their eyes had met again and the girl had offered a small smile on her pink, pretty lips had made them feel slightly less timid, at least.

 

The time for Junghee to get off was right around the corner, and they started to dread having to walk past the girl to get back out on the platform. That was, however, until they realised that apparently she was getting off at this stop, too.

 

They tried not to seem too discomforted while the two of them somehow ended up walking by close distance towards the flights of stairs, together working their way up to the city streets. Junghee tried to play it cool despite the heart hammering in their chest: they were cool; they didn’t mind walking next to a complete stranger who probably looked like their prettier twin. Not at all. In fact, thinking about it, they were completely calm inside.

 

No fluttering heartbeats.

 

(Well, maybe some, but that was definitely because of the exercise of walking up the stairs.)

 

By the time the both of them had reached the middle platform connecting the two single flights, most had either walked past them or were still remaining near the bottom. Junghee made an attempt to outrun the girl now that they had the chance, but quickly deemed the task unsuccessful.

 

She was walking in such a pace where Junghee, right on her tail, couldn’t pass her by because then they’d walk side by side, and if they slowed down, they’d have to halt—which was terribly obvious—to wait for her to outrun them instead.

 

They had to admit that, deep down, they were acting callow.

 

It was just that they felt shockingly discouraged seeing someone else wearing their attire. They hadn’t felt that great about themself that day to begin with, this was like a blow in the gut; an unpleasant reminder that maybe just their self-assumed proclaimed beauty wasn’t really that beautiful. That maybe they should stop fooling themself.

 

«I like your outfit.»

 

Startled, they looked up to the source of the voice, only to find that they were indeed walking side by side with the girl now, and she was looking at them. A small, almost shy smile grazed her lips, a glint in her comely coffee brown eyes that Junghee couldn’t quite pin-point.

 

«Huh?» they let out rather lamely, blinded.

 

Her smile grew more prominent, then. Oh, junghee thought, how beautiful she was. «Your outfit,» she spoke again, eyeing Junghee’s clothes mischievously to make her point, before glinting up at them again. «I said I like it.»

 

«Oh,» was all they could say. This girl obviously had the confidence Junghee lacked. She seemed witty, too. Their fingers fiddled at with front of their jeans. «Well, I don’t mean to flaunt or anything, but I think yours is pretty great too.»

 

She let out a good-natured laugh. They couldn’t help but adore the way her eyes sparkled so dearly, how her eyes formed crescents and her lips curled so sweetly at the ends. She offered a hand. «I’m Taeyeon. I live in district nine.»

 

«Junghee. Sixteenth,» they provided, shaking Taeyeon’s warm hand a couple of times.

 

Taeyeon hummed in an uncommitted way as if she already knew this, or she just didn’t care.

 

«You know,» she started, eyes ahead as the two of them reached the top and suddenly found themselves in the bright swarmed streets. Junghee couldn’t help but notice how speaking with Taeyeon felt like they had been friends for ten years, and not just seen each other for the first time ten minutes ago. It was strange, though their discomfort from before seemed to dissolve.

 

Taeyeon smiled at them again, this time a little more sheepish than before. «I never really thought we’d see each other wearing this at the same time.»

 

Junghee stared at her, astounded. «What do you mean?»

 

As the two of them avoided bumping into people while crossing the road, Junghee noticed Taeyeon scratch at the inside of her wrist, the same sheepish smile never quite leaving her lips. «I actually saw you wear it at school some weeks back. I thought you looked so pretty, I couldn’t help myself.»

 

«You did?»

 

Part of them wondered if Taeyeon was playing a prank on them, and that any time now she would snort out a laugh hidden behind her nail-polished hand. She would be so pretty, and Junghee would feel too bad to mind. But seeing the genuine look on her face, they couldn’t help but believe her when Taeyeon nodded. «Though I have to say that pretty much everyone owns a pair of worn-out Converse around here, and I just happened to have the same colour as you on my backpack.»

 

Taeyeon did hide her laugh behind her hand, then, though it was far from the mocking kind Junghee had imagined. it was sweet and defined her dimpled cheeks, the sound delightful to Junghee’s ears.

 

«Thank you for saying that.» Junghee tried to offer a smile to match with Taeyeon’s genuine one, wanting her to know that they meant it; they really did. «When I saw you wear the same thing as me I felt a little discouraged, because it really suits you,» they admitted. _You’re really pretty._

 

Grinning wide, Taeyeon bumped their shoulders together playfully. «You shouldn’t. You’re beautiful regardless.»

 

Junghee might have blushed a little.

 


End file.
